C is for Cat, K is for Kyo
by Spooky4ever
Summary: It's impossible to describe someone with only a few words. Drabbles going from A-Z all centering around those feline and not so feline quirks and characteristics that make our beloved Kyo, Kyo. Pairings, ratings, and genres vary. COMPLETE!
1. Acceptance

_Disclaimer:_ Me no own it.

_Rating:_ PG for one tiny little curse word

_Characters/Pairings: _Kyo

_Summary/Genre:_ Smidge of angst, friendship/comfort. **He's been chasing for it his whole life, funny that he's had it all along**.

_Words: _558

* * *

A is for…

All his life he was nothing more than an outcast.

A burden.

A shame.

A disgrace.

A monster.

For the longest time he wanted to be a part of the Zodiac. To have a family, a person or persons to care for and be loved back. But he was always denied, hated for something he had no control over. That's why he made that damn bet, why he tried so hard to beat the Rat. To gain what he longed for most.

But now, now he realized that he didn't need a large group of people related to him by blood to be cared for, acknowledged, _loved. _For him all it took was a few simple things…

A pat on the back from Shisho.

A bright and cheerful smile from Tohru.

Laughter from his classmates.

A rough (but oddly friendly) noogie from Uo.

He only needed those small things for him to feel,

Accepted.


	2. Black

_Disclaimer:_ see letter A for disclaimer for now on. Gets soooo annoying typing it over and over again ya know?

_Rating:_ G, my safest fic yet!

_Characters/Pairings:_ Kyo, Akito.

_Summary/Genre:_ angst. **Of the all colors, orange just didn't make sense.**

_Word Count: 113_

* * *

B is for…

Sometimes Kyo thinks he shouldn't have been born with orange hair. He doesn't understand the concept of the Cat cursed having orange hair when black would be so much more fitting.

In some cultures, particularly Western, black cats are hated and feared, they're bad luck. The black cat is the Devil's work. Evil. Wouldn't it be more ironic if he was a black cat? He, the Sohma demon? Why not black, or at least white, which also could symbolize bad luck? Why black the color of darkness, sorrow, the outcasted, despair, unhappiness, **_death _**when orange was happiness, energy, desire, royalty, enthusiasm, and seemingly everything that he lacked?

Yes, he thought as Akito dug his nails into his scalp, fingers yanking on bright orange locks. Instead of orange my hair should be-

Black.

* * *

AN: Wow, not only was that my most kid friendly fic ever it's also my shortest. I promise the next one will be longer. I think my summary should say drabbles instead of ficlets. Reviews are lovely. 


	3. Curiosity

_Disclaimer:_ See Chapter 1

_Rating_: G, there is a fluff factor however.

_Characters/Pairings:_ Kazuma, Kyo

_Summary/Genre: _Humor. **He didn't realize being a parent was this tiring, or hazardous to his health.**

_Word Count: 313_

* * *

C is for…

"Wow! What is that?!"

"What does this do Shisho?"

"What's a ana-ana-anem-mone?"

"Why does the rain make me sleepy?"

"How come I can't do grown up stuff too?"

Kazuma never knew that children could be so curious. Sure, he knew that it was only natural for them to be fascinated about and by their surroundings, the need to know and explore fueling them with energy. But sometimes he wondered if Kyo took it to another level.

"What's a train? What does it do? Can I ride it? Can I have one?"

Kyo, it seemed, was an endless ball of energy. He also had an endless stream of questions, asking one after the other and so quickly Kazuma barely had time to answer them and brace himself for another. But he always handled them well enough to satisfy to the young kitten (the innocent ones anyway, his heart just twisted when Kyo asked about the cold manner of his relatives). It was when Kyo's inquisitiveness evolved from (mostly) harmless questions to exploring.

"Kyo get down from there!" he cried, in full out panic mode. This was not good, he, Sohma Kazuma, did NOT panic like a hysterical mother. But he was making an exception for this.

"But I want to touch the clouds!" Kyo whined. The orange-haired child was halfway up the water tower and still going. Higher, and higher, and higher… _How did he get so far up? I only turned around for a minute! _"I can see the whole city! It's so cool Shisho!"

"Now Kyo!" Kazuma ordered. The child sighed and began to climb back down. Kazuma didn't breathe till both feet were safely and firmly planted on the ground. _This boy and heights…_

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it planned on taking Kazuma down too. _I hope he grows out of this before he's a teenager or I'll really be in a lot of trouble._

Curiosity.

* * *

AN: This one is much happier then the previous two. FYI, Kyo is trying to say anemone, which is totally inspired from that scene in Finding Nemo. 


	4. Dairy

_Disclaimer_: Chapter 1

_Rating:_ G, but I did it again-fluff! so if that makes you queasy, leave now.

_Characters/Pairings:_ Kyoko, Kyo, and Kazuma.

_Summary/Genre: _bit of friendship, humor. **This was, this was...Kyoko just couldn't wrap her head around it.**

_Word Count: 554_, so much for staying between 100-300.

* * *

D is for…

Kyoko had never met a kid that actually _liked _milk. It was…weird. As a kid, she absolutely _detested_ the bland beverage. She threw a fit every time her mother dared set a glass of the stuff a foot from her. Tohru wasn't particularly fond of milk either. All in all, Kyoko figured the dislike of milk was a universal thing. So, why was the kid in front of her chugging it like there was no tomorrow?

She just met this little guy a few days ago; he had been hanging out near her job. It wasn't hard to miss him, bright orange hair, vivid eyes (she swore they were actually red), and just _so_ darn cute! He was wary of her, she still hadn't gotten a name from him yet, but he was friendly enough. She didn't mind his silence, his company was enjoyable, but she was _so_ curious about the kid.

When she had spotted him again today she decided to take him out for lunch. Today she was aiming to get a name out of him, but now she wondered just where did this kid come from?! What kid would pass up the opportunity to get a soda or carbonated drink? Who would want milk for lunch? Juice, sure she could understand but milk? "You actually like that stuff?" Kyoko asked in disbelief. A nod. "Why? Milk is so plain, and boring, and, and just gross!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust. He shrugged,

"I like it. It tastes good."

"I'd never thought I'd hear a kid say that, ever." The boy shrugged again and proceeded to ask for more. "What are you a cat or something?" The look on the boy's face was comical. "Just kidding! Sheesh, you do know what humor is right?" She smiled.

"He does, but apparently not the concept of not to strangers," a masculine voice spoke up from behind. Kyoko turned around in chair to meet Mr. Tall-Long-Haired-and-Handsome. She raised an eyebrow.

"You the dad?" He looked vaguely unsure before answering, "In a matter of speaking." _Ok, whatever that means. _But she carried on like nothing was wrong. "So you can answer this for me, how did you get that kid to like milk? I mean, to me, it's not that unbelievable considering I don't like it much myself, but getting my girl to drink it," she chuckled, "breakfast is a battle some mornings," she joked.

Mysterious-Not-Dad cracked a warm smile. "Nothing, He just really likes milk. It's a family thing I believe. Trust me though; I wouldn't mind him not liking it. We go through six cartons a week. And don't get me started on the amount of other diary products he goes through." Kyoko almost spit out her soup. S_ix?! Bloody hell! _"One would think a parent would be overjoyed at that prospect but," he held up a grocery bag containing three cartons of said drink, "I beg to disagree." This time Kyoko chuckled as she laid some money on table.

"Well, We need to go. It was nice meeting you…?"

"Honda Kyoko. Well, I'll see you around kid. Maybe you can meet my daughter and convince her milk isn't poison hmm?" She gave him a friendly smile, one that she was glad to see returned, though it was a bit bashful. The two walked out of the café, leaving her to shake her head in wonderment.

_Cute, but weird. Who the hell likes milk that much?_ _Wonder what other dairy products he likes as much as milk?_

Dairy.

* * *

AN: and all of this was inspired from a bottle of Nesquik milk. I've really been wanting to do a fic with Kyoko and one super awsome reviewer (Shizmoo) requested another childhood chapter so this was the perfect excuse! If you guys have any ideas go ahead and throw them at me. I have a good many already but the letters E, X, U, and N are up in the air as of right now. Whatever you have I'll definatly consider, and, of course, give credit for. As always please review! 


	5. Eyes

_Disclamier: _see chapter 1

_Rating: _G

_Characters.Pairings: _one-sided Kagura/Kyo; Kagura

_Genre/Summary:_ Romance; **Eyes are the windows to the soul, and to her love.**

_Word Count: _252

* * *

E is for…

There were many things she loved about Kyo, particularly his eyes. She could stare into them all day and ponder their color. Sometimes they were a ruby crimson, untamed and searing like his temper. Other times they were a cinnamon brown, soft and warm like he sometimes could be. A dark amber when he was sorrowful or depressed or a glorious autumn red when he was excited. His eyes always seemed to be shifting shades of reds and light browns, never quiet exactly the same in the light.

And his pupils! How could she forget the most unique aspect of those wondrous orbs?! Slit-like and oval, they were as catlike as the rest of him. He once called them freakish; she wished to have a pair of distinctive eyes like his. They came with perks too, Kyo had excellent vision. It always sucked playing night-hide-in-go-seek with him, he always won. His night vision was much better then hers. If the irises weren't so captivating, she would spend her time watching his pupils dilate and retract in the light.

Yes, Kagura loved Kyo's eyes, perhaps a little too obsessively, but loved all the same. She loved them more then any other physical aspect about him. Through those eyes she learned more about her beloved then he would ever tell her in words (so guarded he was). When she stared into those fascinating orbs she could see his bare soul, fragile but strong. With every look she loved what she saw.

Eyes.

* * *

AN: When it comes to people, whether they be human or fictional characters, I'm always attracted to their eyes. Kyo's definatly caught my attention when I saw the first episode. Plus, no one seems to agree on an eye color. Some say red, others say brownish-red, others say brown. I think they're more of a red hue but thats just me. As always please review!


	6. Freedom

**_Disclaimer: _**See A.

**_Rating:_** G. Warning, there are SPOILERS for the ending of the manga so if you're not me and went and looked it up on good ole' Wiki, you might not want to read.

**_Characters/Pairings: _**Kyo, Tohru

**_Genre/Summary: _Drama**His collar was gone, and he wished he could place this feeling.

**_Word Count:_** 157

* * *

F is for… 

The clattering of beads against the pavement sounded like the joyous ringing of wedding bells to his ears. He watched them roll harmlessly away, those damning locks to a collar that he would have had forever been bound to gone. Just gone.

A weight had been lifted from him. That pulling force that always kept him away from what he wanted the most was gone. He couldn't believe how it just disappeared so suddenly and easily. It was…liberating. He overcome with the urge to move. Run, yell, fly, yes soar above the city and far away into the horizon. He couldn't explain how he felt, he couldn't put it into words.

He numbly heard her, his key, say something about keeping the locks, save them. But he didn't want them, foolishly afraid they'd try to chain him again. No he would never go back to that collar. Not when he finally had,

Freedom.


	7. Graceful

_Disclaimer:_ see "A"

_Rating: _PG for a tiny curse word.

_Pairings/Characters:_ Tohru, Kyo, Yuki.

_Genre/Summary: _Gen. **How could someone who moved so fluidly always lose to the rat?**

_Word Count: _256

* * *

G is for…

"I'll show you, you damn rat!" screamed Kyo as he charged towards Yuki. Tohru stood on the sidelines watching worriedly, she hated it when they fought. Yuki blocked Kyo's punch and spun around to deliver a kick that Kyo dodged deftly.

She always wondered why Kyo lost, not that she would be able to root for one over the other. It was just that Kyo moved so fluidly in fights, so self-assured and sure in his skills. A jab, a block, a kick, she wished she could move like that, so smoothly and agile. A solid kick knocked the cat to the ground, but just like that he bounced up and aimed a punch at Yuki's stomach, never missing a beat.

He ducked, he weaved, he swooped, Tohru would get dizzy just watching him. But it just wasn't the way he fought that mesmerized her; it was the way he _moved. _Kyo walked with his head held high. His steps were light but purposeful, his strides lithe and nimble. Sometimes, when she watched him, she thought of a lion stalking its prey: confident, silent, dignified, and powerful. There was something so cat-like in his walk, Tohru wondered if he ever noticed it. It seemed to be a second nature to him.

So honestly, when she watched them duke it out again and again and saw Yuki easily defeat Kyo again and again, she was rather puzzled. Because though Yuki was a skill fighter himself she couldn't see how he could beat someone so,

Graceful.

* * *

AN: So I'm not very happy with how this one turned out. It feels like I could have added more to it or something. But I like it better then my original prompt which was "ginger", I thought it was too much like "Black" so I trashed it. At least I fit Yuki into the story, not that I really cared if he was in ir or not. He really isn't my fav. character ( me being the sad little Kyo fan I am).


	8. Heat

_Disclaimer:_ Chap. 1

_Rating:_ PG-13 for language and adult content.

_Pairings/Characters:_ Kyoru-ish; Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Kagura.

_Genre/Summary:_ Humor. **In which that time of the month takes a different angle.**

_Word Count:_ 530ish.

* * *

H is for…

It was too damn hot.

Or maybe it was just him.

Kyo groaned as he pushed the covers off his overheated body. He was sticky with sweat, his orange hair plastered against his head. His skin was crawling, itching like crazy to be exact. He was agitated, and feeling really claustrophobic, and restless, and…really really horny now that he thought about it. What a sucky way to start out the spring season. _Wait a minute…_Kyo bolted upright into a sitting position on his bed in a panic. His epiphany happened the exact moment Tohru entered the room with news of breakfast.

_Not good, not good, not good!_

"Kyo-kun you look sick! Are you feeling all right?" Tohru pressed her cool hand against his forehead, eyebrows furrowed in concern. _She smells really good…no wait! Shit, she needs to get out of here!_ But the poor cat really couldn't bring himself to push her away. Her hands were soft, gentle. And she smelled soooo sweet. A hint of soap, lavender, and whatever she had been cooking slammed into his acute senses. She smelled so delicious, so feminine. His breath was coming in short, hands fisting in his sheets. _Self control, you remember that right? Tohru is not your mate. You can't pull on wham! Bam! Thank you mam on her!!!!!_ _You CAN NOT just throw her down and..._ Ok, that really didn't help him all. She was making him feel so relaxed. And happy, way too happy. This was not boding well.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru whispered breathily. Her pupils had fully dilated, and the glazed look she was giving him was sending off these mental red alarms. _This shit is only supposed to happen to female cats! Damn curse...why the hell do I have to go through this? She doesn't look that great...crap I didn't think she'd be affect too! Control, control, control…why is she moving closer? Why the hell I am not moving! Shit…she smells so damn good though…_And just when he thought they were both screwed (figuratively and possible literally) Yuki popped his head in. "What's going on here?" Tohru, startled, jumped away from Kyo who in turn scrambled as far away from her as he could.

"Get her out of here!" Kyo snarled, both grateful and pissed at Yuki's sudden entrance. _Way too close. _Tohru sat on the floor in a daze, her face just as red as Kyo's and pupils still too huge. Yuki quickly put two and two together and whisked the befuddled girl out of the room. Kyo let out a shaky breath as the tantalizing aroma that was Tohru left the room. Well, most of it anway. It lingered still, it would drive him crazy for the rest of the day most likely.

"Stupid cat, how could you forget?" Yuki raged as he returned, eyes narrowed and flashing.

"Yeah, like I'd forget on purpose you damn rat. And don't call me stupid! Just keep her the hell away from me alright?" Kyo snapped he was tense and irritated again.

"Of course. I'm not irresponsible enough to put her in danger like that," Yuki sneered. Any other time Kyo would have pounced on Yuki for a brawl, but right now all he cared about was taking a long cold shower. Beating up the rat would have to wait.

"Shut up and get down there! You should know better then to leave her with the pervert dog!" Yuki huffed and turned. However he stopped cold when a familiar voice called from downstairs.

"Oh Kyo-kun! Where are you my love?"

Kagura.

Panicked ruby and violet met, both thinking the same thing.

_Oh shit_.

Heat.

* * *

AN: First off I like to apologize for taking so long on updating this. My problems were that I had THREE ideas for H and couldn't make up my mind. Once I did (which took a while) I didn't have time to get it down. So I kept pushing it off and pushing it off thinking I'll get to it the next day since it was short and easy to write. Obviously I was wrong. So, I am very very sorry. Second...I just couldn't resist doing this. There are only a few heat related stories in the fruba fandom, and most of them involve hot steamy sex scenes. A few of them being yaio. Now, those stories are fine and all (read all of them, though m/m pairings aren't my cup of tea) but I really like heat stories that take the humorous side of things. So this was my attempt at humor for it. Hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner. 


	9. Independent

_Rating:_ G; note the exessive use of the word cat.

_Pairings/Characters: _Kyo, Akito, and I believe Shigure has somehow found his way into this.

_Genre/Summary:_ **Gen. **What makes Cat so different from the rest?

* * *

I is for…

It has been long determined that dogs are mans best friend and not cats.

Why? It is simple.

Dogs are loyal, that is very true. However they are horribly dependent. They need humans to provide them with food, and affection, and must wait to let outside to Freedom. When in the outside world dogs become wild and uncontrollable, sometimes a danger to themselves and those around them. Dog needs Man, he needs God. Cats, however, are different.

Cats can take care of themselves. They do not depend on a human for survival nor must they live in packs. Cats possess a prowess, this stealthy competence in the hunt, a know-how deeply seeded in their beings in endurance. Cats, in other words, can take care of themselves.

They need no one, unlike Dog.

They are different from Dogs and all the other animals of the world. They can live life on their own feet; they need no helping hand to guide them. But the others, oh those poor things, they get so easily lost! But that is why they have God. God who shelters them and loves them and is the enduring force that never leaves them. 

But such power can get to ones head.

God admires Cat, but loathes it. For Cat does not need God; the Cat is free from God. God does not like this, to know that there is one creature that does not need him. It drives God mad with jealousy and rage, twisting him soterribly and grossly.God wants, needs, Cat in his grasp. So desperatly God wants the poor Cat. So what does any master do to its disobedient pet?

He collars it. Chains it. Locks it away.

So God locks his beloved pet away, collars him to a confining cage for the rest of Cat's days, because God cannot stand the fact that Cat does not need him. God does not understand the very component that makes Cat different from all the animals. He does not realize that Cat is,

Independent. 

* * *

AN: This was very different for me...I kind of like it. Again with the late update though! I'm sorry, but my free time has definitely been limited lately. Track just started, and I haven't been getting home from practice till like 5:30-6:00 and by the time I eat and do my hw and shower its already past 8:30 and I don't have energy to do anything but surf YouTube. and now I'm losing my study hall so...life will be a bitch till may. cries. so, its not too much of a bs excuse so please don't kill me.anywho, I do have an idea for J jumping around in my head so hopefully it won't take so long to post. Until next time, review! 


	10. Jumpy

_Rating: _PG

_Parings/Characters: _Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure.

_Genre/Summary: _**Humor.** Yuki was not expecting this when he came home.

_Word Count: _340

* * *

J is for…

This was most unexpected.

Tohru was dashing around in a frenzy, Shigure was laughing his ass off hysterically, and Hatsuharu was standing in the middle of it all staring curiously at the ceiling. The damn cat was no where to be seen.

"What is going on around here?" Yuki asked in bewilderment as he shucked off his shoes. He had been hoping to come home to a moderately quiet house with a hot meal on the table after walking home from his school meeting in the rain.

"That's really interesting," Haru muttered.

"What?" Yuki dumped his backpack to the ground, and strode towards Haru, skillfully sidestepping Shigure whose laughter had escalated into uproarious howls.

"I only thought this happened in cartoons," the cow murmured in fascination. His eyes remained glued to the ceiling. Yuki was about ready to forcefully shake Haru back and forth in frustration when Tohru zoomed past him with a…ladder?

"I'll save you Kyo-kun!" she cried. This caused Shigure to laugh even harder. _What? Kyo? _Yuki looked up at the ceiling and saw what had been causing such pandemonium.

Kyo, in cat form, was hanging upside down from the ceiling by his claws; orange hair bristled and his tail puffed up twice its normal size. It appeared his claws dug into the ceiling pretty deeply. "Wha-how did he get up there?" Yuki asked in a mix of scorn and disbelief.

"Tohru bumped into him a while ago but the rain made him so tired he couldn't change back. He just fell asleep here I guess, so when I talked to him from behind I startled him so badly he just…jumped in the air and ended up like that," Haru explained.

"You scared him that badly?" Yuki didn't know if he should be in disbelief or be mocking the petrified feline.

"Looks like. Who would have thought he was that jittery?"

Things only got worse when Tohru tried to get him down.

Turns out Kyo was stuck.

Jumpy

* * *

AN: This was way more frustrating then it should have been to post. 1. I am miserable right now with a cold that has knocked me flat on my ass and I really wanna sleep right now. 2. I was having a lot of issues with the stupid horizontal line. 3. I have discovered how difficult it is to type when your cat insists on trying to stand on the keyboard and won't leave you alone. But, here it is as promised. Inspired by how my cat jumps at the tiniest things (and sneaking up on him of course). Can't give you a date for the next chapter cause I don't have a prompt yet. Drop an idea if you want anything special for K! Til then, review!


	11. Kind

_Rating: _PG for slight curse words.

_Pairings/Characters: _slight Kyoru. Uo, Kyo, and Tohru

_Genre/Summary: **Gen./Romance. **_Who would have thought bad boy Kyo was such a damn softie?

_Word Count: _363

AN: Credit for this prompt goes to silver-sunshine-girl.

* * *

K is for…

I never thought I'd see the day that Orange-top actually smiled, an honest to god genuine, light-hearted smile.

It surprised me when I saw that big, tough guy do anything but scowl. Now to clear things up I was not spying, or intentionally eavesdropping, I just happened to be at the right spot at the right time. You don't believe me? Fine. Like I really give a damn what you think? ahem Anyway…

I couldn't make out their exact words, sadly, but the gist was that Tohru was being an adorable klutz and Orangey was melting under her puppy-dog eyes. She said something, he rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets and shot something back. Then she said something else (which I'm dying to know what it was) and he just…smiled. This soft warm smile that was so gentle, so tender that I myself might have blushed if I was in his gaze. _Might have_, might have, not _would have_.

He then bonked her on the hand, causing to her make some funny noise that sent them both laughing and…God it was a side of him I'd never seen before. I'm not the sappy type but damn, if you could have seen the look in his eyes. He helped her up and picked up her fallen books, wiped some dirt from her cheek (which made them both blush), and clasped his hand in hers and pulled her away.

I stood there, absolutely stunned at his uncharacteristic display of affection. I could only image how Tohru felt. The girl was so easily flustered. I watched them leave, laughing, carefree, and shook my head in wonder.

Who knew that tough guy Sohma Kyo was such a damn softie around klutzy Honda Tohru. Who knew that sensitive was even in the boys' vocabulary? But, was he only like this around Tohru? Where there other lucky girls exposed to this side of him? I was curious now. Suddenly I wanted to know what other sides there are to Kyo, to know how around Tohru he can be so...

Kind.

AN: as personal favorites go this one falls into the so-so catagory. It was fun writing in Uo's POV but...meh, I'm just not feelin the love. As mentioned before credit for this prompt goes to silver-sunshine-girl who suggested a cute little thing between Kyo and Tohru. My inner Kyoru heart could only obilged.


	12. Listen

Rating: G, slight spoilers for the last few manga volumes...forget which numbers

_Pairings/Characters: _implied YukiTohru, one-sided Kyoru. Kyo, Tohru.

_Genre/Summary: **Angst/Romance. **_Excellent eyesight isn't the only thing he inherited from the Cat

_Word Count: 195ish_

* * *

L is for…

Excellent eyesight isn't the only thing he inherited from the Cat.

Kazuma taught him how impolite it is to eavesdrop, but most of the time Kyo never really tries to listen. In fact, he overhears things by mistake more often then he cares to. Things he really wishes that he never heard to begin with.

The disgusted, hushed whispers behind almost closed doors, his parents fights that he never should have known about, his mothers stifled sobs when she thought no one was around, the sound of rats in the ceiling of the dojo (God he hated rats), suspicious noises from Shigure's office sometimes, the screeching wheels of a car that haunts him more then the image of a fiesty women lying in her own pool of blood...

Yes, his too acute ears have picked up way more then he ever wanted to hear. Sometimes they were useful but most of the time...

"I-I love you too Yuki-kun," said his brown haired angel.

Most of the time they were a burden. And the things he heard, well, they had a way of echoing in his mind for the longest time.

Listen.

* * *

AN: so, I hate work, I hate getting sick, I hate writers block, and I hate after school activities. 'Nuff said. sorry for the...lack of quality with this one, but I honestly just could not think of anything. Of course now I'll get all these ideas and want to bang my head agaisnt a wall for not thinking of them sooner. Bleh. Good news is, I've not only gotten an prompt for M but also N! Hopefully the next update won't take three weeks...heh sorry! anywho, review please!


	13. Meow

_Rating: _PG for language

_Pairings/Characters: _Kyo, random cat.

_Genre/Summary: _Gen. He was majorly pissed off, and this stupid cat would not leave him alone.

_Word Count:_ 251

* * *

M is for…

"What are you following me for?" he snapped irritably. The calico cat blinked at him with wide green eyes before meowing once more. He growled deeply in his throat and turned away. The damn animal would leave soon enough.

The cat meowed again and trotted after him, purring and rubbing against his leg when he stopped. "Meow!" Kyo glared at the cat that was staring up at him with a look of adoration on its whiskered face. He was not in the mood to deal with this. He just lost to Yuki. Again.

This was not the first nor would it be the last time a cat would randomly appear and stick to him like glue. This also was not the first time one would meow and chirp at him like it was trying to hold casual conversation with him. Of course he never understood them, but they bugged him anyways. The cat continued to weave its lithe body around his legs, purring and chirping merrily. This just pissed him off further.

"I can't understand you damn it! Leave me alone!" he exploded, shoving the cat away with a not-so-gentle nudge. The cat immediately paused in its affections and glowered at him venomously. Kyo scoffed and turned to continue walking. However the cat meowed again and he stopped cold, struck with disbelief. Bewildered he looked back to see the cat retreating haughtily. Did he really hear what he thought he heard?

"_Maybe you just choose not to understand." _

Meow.

* * *

AN: Here it is as promised. ummm pretty much inspired by chapter 47 of Vol. 13. who else loves volumes 10-13 as much as I do?! They're ranking up on my favs list including 1 and 6. Now if only I could get 14...


	14. Nicknames

_Rating: _hmmm PG for a tiny curse word

_Pairings/Characters: _mainly Kyo, though I'm sure you can guess who the various speakers are.

_Genre/Summary: _Gen. Sohma Kyo is not the only name he has.

_Word Count: 211_

AN: 60 reviews? You guys are awesome. I'm really excited because none of my stories have never gotten so many reviews before! Thank you thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alerts list. You guys keep my writing!

* * *

N is for…

Upon the moment of his birth he was named Sohma Kyo. Soon after, he the title of the Cat cursed was bestowed on him, a name his parents never wanted for him. Throughout his life, he gained many more names.

"Get away freak!" "Monster." "That **abomination** is **not** my son!" "Don't talk to him, he's the **cat." **"Come to visit me again my little pet?"

Some were hurtful, some sharp and painful. They carved scars in his young heart that would eventually turn hard after years of scorn.

"Yo Orange-top!" "Don't be so cruel Kyonkichi!" "What's up Kyon-kyon?" "Stupid cat." "What are you doing punk?" "Ah, neko-san! What brings you here?"

Others just pissed him off till he started throwing punches or stormed away, irritated, angry, and very misunderstood.

"What would you like to eat Kyo-kun?" "You did very well today...son." "Hey kitten don't cry, Mommy's here now."

And then there those that made him feel human. Names that just made him feel like Kyo, not the Sohma's shame or some high school punk with supposedly bleached hair. They made him feel welcomed and cared about. Those were the names he'd always respond to, even if he'd never admit it.

Nicknames

* * *

AN: So nicknames really aren't a characteristic or quirk but anyone notice that Kyo has accumulated a good number of nicknames throughout the series? Maybe its just me but I turn a page and a character is always calling him some other name. I thought I'd do something with it. shrugs. anywho, sorry if there are any errors. I'm very sleepy and will admit to doing a half-assed job with looking over stuff. It's not even a page long so hopefully I don't have too many mistakes. Feel free to yell at me if I do have any though. I'll be kicking myself later anyways ;). Also, to my knowledge no one has called Kyo kitten in the series, but I thought it would be cute if his mom did at least once. As always please review! Maybe by the time I'm done this I'll have 100 reviews!! (hey I can dream right? lol)


	15. Onigiri

_Rating:_ G.

_Parings/Characters:_ Kyoru-ish. Kyo, Tohru.

_Genre/Summary:_ Gen/Romance. She was undeniably the best thing that had ever happened to him.

_Word Count: _264

* * *

O is for…

"_I-I love her"_

This girl…he didn't know when or how it happened, but somehow she had managed to worm her way past his stone walls and placed herself in his heart.

Their start had been rocky to say the least; she stumbling over herself and he being a short tempered bomb ready to explode. At first he wanted nothing to do with her, he wanted her gone. She had no place in their world, no place in his screwed up life. But her passionate declaration, "I've always loved the cat from the zodiac!" stirred something within him; something he thought had been lost long ago.

Hope.

And so the rocky start smoothed out into an even (albeit sometimes turbulent) journey. Before he knew it the thought of living without her became painfully unbearable. Her smile, her laugh, her clumsiness, everything that was Tohru suddenly became an integral part of his life. Defending her was soon second nature, and his scorching temper cooled (if only a little). She accepted him wholly and entirely for who (and what) he was. And for that, he vowed that every moment spent with her would not be wasted, for he had little time left.

It would be painful to be separated from her, the guilt and despair sinking deep into his heart, but for now he would just enjoy what time he had left. His last few weeks spent with this precious, precious flower who bloomed in his heart and gave his life meaning. His one and only,

Onigiri.

AN: You guys probably saw this one coming...I just couldn't help myself. Plus, this is sort-of a redemption for L. I can't believe I actually wrote something romotely YukixTohru-ish. gasps. I do have a question: Are these drabbles staying true to my summary? I know some of them are but this one for example, it really isn't a quirk or characteristic of Kyo's. Should I change the summary or leave it as it is? Some of this prompts just mutate on me I swear.


	16. Purr

_Rating/Warnings: _G...umm...cuteness factor?

_Pairings/Characters: _Kazuma and Chibi!Kyo

_Genre/Summary:_ Gen/Family. Kazuma makes an interesting discovery about Kyo.

_Word Count: _306

* * *

P is for…

"Kyo? What is it?" Kazuma looked up from his reading to see a mop of orange hair shyly hiding behind the door frame. The child slowly peaked around the frame, staring at him with wide, watery eyes.

"I-I had a nightmare," Kyo stammered shyly. Smiling gently, Kazuma patted the bed. The tyke needed no more encouragement as he bounded across the room and latched onto Kazuma's side.

"Just rest. I'm here now," Kazuma spoke softly as he pulled the covers over the kitten. As Kyo drifted back to sleep Kazuma frowned. Nightmares weren't uncommon for a six year old, but never before had Kyo had such problems with them. This was the fifth night that the orange haired boy had come scared and upset to his room. As he pondered this he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the boys' hair. It was then he heard it.

Emitting from Kyo was a soft content sounding rumble. Kazuma furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Was he snoring…? He leaned over, pressing his ear to Kyo's chest. There, somewhere deep within, a vibrating hum…no. That was not snoring.

"Kyo…?" Kazuma gently shook the boy. Crimson eyes opened wearily. The sound stopped.

"Wha' is it Shi'sou?" he mumbled groggily. Kazuma's eyes narrowed in thought. Was it even possible? True he was possessed by the Cat but honestly…

"Never mind, go back to sleep." Kyo drifted off to sleep once more, and Kazuma resumed petting Kyo's hair, hoping to get the same results as last time. Sure enough, the rumble started up again. Kazuma restrained a chuckle.

Little Kyo was actually purring just like a comforted cat. Kazuma resisted the urge to smirk. _Teasing him about this when he gets older will be fun._

Purr.

* * *

AN: LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! Three days of finals and then I'm out! I've been counting down the days till summer break since the end of March. And now it's almost here and I can spend more time writing and devoting time to my latest obessions! I've gotten myself hooked on not one, but TWO new series: Vampire Knight and Soul Eater. Both are pretty damn awsome. The lacking fandom for SE is rather depressing though...Anyways, to conclude this pointless authors note: finally got vol. 14 and 15 of fb and for once in the whole series I actually feel sorry for Yuki. Plus the Kyoruness had me grinnig like an idiot the whole bus ride to school. my friend thought I was crazy...


	17. Quit

_Rating: _PG

_Pairing/Characters: _Kyo, Yuki

_Genre/Summary: _Gen. "Give up? Tch, giving up is for sissy boys like him."

_Word Count: _314

* * *

Q is for…

A war cry rang through the house shortly followed by a clamorous crash. An orange haired figure flew from the door, soared through the air, and landed in the front yard in a disheveled heap. A grey haired boy, the culprit who sent the other boy flying, ran a hand through is hair disgustedly and said, "When will you learn to give up?"

Kyo stiffly sat up, angrily rubbing the back of his head in the process. "Not until I beat you rat!" he shouted. Yuki snorted, graciously of course, he, unlike some people, had some dignity. Deciding that the air wasn't worth wasting, Yuki turned back into the house without another word. Kyo punched the ground. "Damn rat," he growled.

Picking himself up from the ground (as well as his pride), Kyo stalked off into the woods, not exactly in the mood to deal with Mr. Perfect Prince (not that he ever was). "Give up? Tch, giving up is for little sissy boys like him," Kyo spat. He glowered at the ground for a moment before lowering his head. "Sides, it's not like he has anything to lose."

The bet. That damn bet. As long as his freedom remained hanging above his head, just out of reach but still attainable he would fight for it. He would prove them all wrong. Akito, Yuki, Shigure, all of them. He'd rise above the rat and finally claim his place in this family. He'd be free. Yuki wouldn't understand. How could the one who had a place right beside God understand how impossible it is to simply give up? Simple, he couldn't.

So Kyo was going to keep fighting. He'd take hit after hit and hopefully get some in too. Because as long as that freedom was still there, he will never,

Quit.

* * *

AN: NO MORE SCHOOL! FREEDOM!! coughs. well ANYWAYS, as you can see my whatever pity I felt for Yuki in the previous chapter has vanished (I just can't like that guy). How many of you guys looked at the title and were like, what? yeah, I was having some...issues with my original idea so I trashed it and then spent yesturday looking through a dictionary hoping to find some word that would hit me and make me go, "OMG thats so Kyo," and have some wonderful story blossom from it. That obviously didn't happen hence my slight delay. For some reason I kept thinking about the word queen and then I'd think king and then I'd think about Bleach and Hollow Ichigo and yeah, I was really distracted yesturday...but here it is! I only have 8 more chapters to go! Sadness...Now off to the movies! (review please)


	18. Rat

_Rating: _PG

_Pairings/Characters: _chibi!Kyo

_Genre/Summary: _I guess it's more like General then anything. First meetings are always interesting...

_Word Count:_ 271

* * *

R is for…

It was one of the ugliest things he had ever seen in his young life.

Dark beady eyes stared up at him, its long nose twitching, dingy gray fur bristled, a truly disgusting creature. Kyo glared down at it, lips curled in a sickened sneer. Sitting in Shishou's pantry was a rat.

Kyo had never actually seen a rat before. Sure, he had heard about the wondrous rat child, the Zodiac's prized animal. But never before had he actually _seen _a living, breathing, twitching rat. It was hatred at first sight.

Something about the rodent just made his hair stand on end (in an agitated way mind you, there was no way he was afraid of the small animal). His fingers flexed as if he was trying to unsheathe nonexistent claws before curling them into clenched fists. Somewhere deep in his chest a growl threatened to spill past his lips, the urge to hiss was extremely hard to resist. Deep in the back of his mind an instinct pulled at him to just pounce.

He hated this animal. He didn't know why but he just did. Rats...they were disgusting. Slowly the child reached out to grab the rat, but the rodent was faster. With a terrified squeak it dashed from Kyo's clutches, up a shelf, and through a hole in the inner pantry's wall. Kyo continued to heatedly glare at the hole, daring the rat to come back out.

This was the first official time Kyo had ever met a rat, and he instantly hated it with every fiber of his being.

Rat.

* * *

AN: So how many of you thought it was gonna be about Yuki? I figured we had enough of Rat boy in the previous chapter so I took a different spin on 'rat'. Honestly, this didn't turn out in a way I liked but I'm busy this week and this is the only time I could post this. Actually I meant to post earlier but between volunteering and reading Rosario+Vampire manga all day I kind-of forgot. Heh heh. And while we're talking about rats who dislikes them just because? I've hated rats waaaaay before fruba entered my life. Granted the movie Willard (2003 version) didn't help much...and I've only ever seen the preview. Let me tell you those 30 seconds freaked me the fuck out.


	19. Sunshine

_Rating: _PG

_Pairing/Characters: _Kyo and Kagura

_Genre/Summary: _**Gen/Humor. **Today seemed like it would be the perfect afternoon.

_Word Count: _299

* * *

S is for…

Sighing contently, Kyo languidly stretched his limbs high above his head before tucking them underneath him to serve as a pillow. As of right now, he had the whole house to himself. The perverted dog was bugging Hatori, the damn rat was at school for whatever reason, and the only person he didn't mind staying home was on a girl's day out with the Yankee and wave girl. So he was left to spend this lovely summer day all by himself.

_Finally!_ The cat thought as he lounged on the roof. _Just me, the roof, and some sun_. He sighed once more as he settled down for a catnap. The sun's rays cast a warm glow on him, making him curl his toes in contentment. Yes there was nothing better then basking in the sun for one lazy afternoon. If the weather was like this everyday Kyo would be the happiest cat in the world, provided that Yuki was no where to be found on each of those days. The sun just seemed to melt away all his stresses and worries, filling him with a sun soaked pleasure.

_Nothing could ruin this, _Kyo thought assuredly. But then his perceptive ears picked up footfalls on the ladder that he had propped up for Tohru. "Kyo my love, why didn't you call me yesterday?" Startled, he looked over to see a teary eyed Kagura.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped, irritated that his perfect afternoon was ruined.

"Kyo…how, HOW COULD YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY!" Kagura wailed in anger. It was soon that Kyo found himself flying to the shining star that he had been enjoying only moments before.

It had promised to be a perfect afternoon.

Sunshine.

AN: I figured if rain made Kyo grouchy then sunshine should make him a little happier. Mostly inspired by how my cats can lay in the sunshine for hours and not move a muscle. In other less important news: I'm in despair because I bought vol. 18 and 19 the day but had to order 17 and I want to read the other two soooo badly but can't because I hate reading stuff out of order. And thats really all thats going in my boring life right now. As always please review!


	20. Trust

_Rating: _G. Spoilers for Vol. 6 of the manga and anime epis 22-23 (I think)

_Pairings/Characters:_ Shigure, Kyo, Tohru...not sure whos POV it's really in O.o

_Genre/Summary: _**bit of angst, smige of friendship/family. **A lifetime of rejection always leads to problems.

_Word Count: 312_

* * *

T is for…

"_People aren't born social. Sure it comes easier to some people, but most people, like you, need to work at it. Some more then others. You're just inexperienced." _

Shigure wasn't lying when he said that to Kyo, but he knew better then to call out on the truth. It wasn't that Kyo was antisocial, he simply couldn't trust people. All his life Kyo had been shunned and spurned by those who should have cared for him the most, and those years of scorn just built up and up and up and up.

The final result: walls of the strongest steel were built. Kyo stopped believing in those around him, stopped believing in life, and shut himself away from those who hurt, closing himself off without really acknowledging what he was doing. He let no one in because he felt that there was no one to be let in.

He was tired of hurt, tired of pain, tired of _rejection_. He lost hope, he lost faith, he trusted no one with his feelings or secrets. Why give them more ammo?

But the she came along, and Shigure worked his magic in hopes of stirring up…something, anything to get his plan in motion. To rebuild that trust in human nature and kindness. And it seemed to work. Little by little he watched as the cat opened up to her (so slowly, but still moving). Watched as emotion flowed and a brighter personality began to shine. But now Kazuma is back, back with a plan that could break the little trust that had slowly been built. Was it really safe to put so much more faith in this girl's innocent hands?

Shigure watched her chase after the monstrous figure. No going back now, he thought, now it simply a matter of,

Trust.

* * *

AN: So the quote is taken from the vol. 1, spoken by Shigure himself. I really didn't like the conversation between him and Kyo because it seemed to me that he was implying that Kyo was simply anti-social, and maybe he was a little, but Shigure made it sound as if Kyo never interacted with anyone in his life. Takay mentioned in one of the volumes that Kyo doesn't trust easily, so I decided to try to make something out of that. Honestly I'm not sure how well this really turned out because it's like I tried to get into Kyo's head and Shigure's at the same time and...yeah, I don't feel like rambling right now so I'll let you guys decided how I handled it. Oh, and one more thing. Wall-e (the new pixar movie), I COMMAND YOU TO GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW! Cutest movie and one of Pixar's best hands down, even if it had little dialouge.


	21. Ugly

_Rating: _PG

_Pairing/Characters: _Just Kyo this time

_Genre/Summary: _**Angst. **If only they knew the monster he really was.

_Word Count: 296_

_AN: _Thanks to Kyki-The Late Night Writer for the idea!

* * *

U is for…

"What a beautiful boy," they'd murmur as he walked past. And he'd scoff at them, brushing off the phrase he has heard a million times before. They are but strangers, if they knew the truth they would not call him 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' or 'hot'.

This outer beauty that all the Sohma's possess is merely a mask that hides all the ugliness underneath. And he is no different. In fact, he is the most deceptive. The unnatural, yet stunning eyes, the boyishly handsome face with all its sharp and perfect angles, the hair that falls just right…all a perfect ruse to conceal his truly monstrous appearance.

If only those fools knew of the grotesque form he had, the wolf in sheep's clothing. Hollow bone poking out leathery skin, and massive claws, and terrible teeth, and glowing eyes, and freakishly long ears, and the _smell, _Kami-sama, the smell. They would not call him 'beautiful', they would not stare in awe. No, they would run, and scream, and call him monster. Because that's what he truly is.

It's his _true form _after all.

So when he arrives home and stomps to the bathroom, he looks into the mirror and tries to find this 'handsome young man' they whisper about. The beads clack against the porcelain sink and he lowers his head, unable to look at his reflection any longer, bitter laughter escaping from his lips.

Why does he believe in those strangers words time and time again? Why place hope in people who do not know him? His family knows about the creature behind the mask, they are the few that speak the truth about him. There is no boy, only a monster. Now, then, and forever.

Ugly.

* * *

AN: Greetings from the beach! I forgot to mention I'm on vacation in my last post, but thankfully I was able to locate a library to post the next chapter. Aren't you guys glad I love you all so much? Especially since I'm typing this with horrible sunburn. It's agony. Ok, it's not agony, but wear sun screen kiddies. The red skin and burning ain't worth not going without it.


	22. Vengeful

_Rating:_ G

_Pairings/Characters:_ Zodiac Animals, particulary Cat, Rat, and God.

_Genre/Summary: _**Angst/Gen. **Cat used to be a gentle soul, funny that he's been so angry this past millenia or so.

_Word Count: _247

**AN: **Sorry for not replying to anyone's reviews last week! As you now know I had been on vacation with limited time to check my emails and this weekend I was just meh and couldn't bring myself to go through them. Wow, that sounded just horrible and lazy didn't it? I will do my best to answer your reviews this time and I'm sorry.

* * *

V is for…

Before he had never been one to hold grudges, but then he had been betrayed, tricked by a friend he once held dear.

And what was done was simply unforgivable.

He longed to hunt down Rat, to sink in his claws, and shred, and rip, and hurt. But because Rat was first (only through his trickery), he had favor with God, and Cat could not lay his paws on (into) him. So his rage and hurt stew through the centuries, continuing even after his spirit was placed in a host. And as his treatment as the unfortunate outcast continued he became so bitter, his temper so vile, that the body began to warp-limbs, and skin, and bone twisting into something grotesque and terrible.

But still he vowed revenge, his need for justice never faltering as he moved from host to host through the years. With each host he hoped to extract his vengeance, only to fail again and again under Rat's superiority or God's punishing hand while the Others stood by and silently watched. But he continued trying, desperate, ruthless, and implacable.

And now, now he had a host whose anger was wild as his. This host would help him find his vengeance, help him settle this centuries old grudge and allow him to finally, finally rest. Cat was ready to end this once and for all.

After all, he had never been one to hold grudges.

Vengeful

* * *

AN: And is that last sentence a little bit ironic or what? I actually thought about this when typing up U and it just grew. It's almost over! Only a few more chapters to go, I can hardly believe it. Actually, I can hardly believe that I managed to get my lazy butt to type this up and post it. Vacation really messed with my sleep patterns so I'm dead tired. On the brighter side of things my sun burn is better! Now my back just iches like CRAZY. So yeah...I'm going to go get some sleep now. In the meantime, review please!


	23. Water

_Rating: _PG

_Pairings/Characters: _Kyo

_Genre/Summary:_ **Gen. **How weird was it for him to hate water and not know why?

_Word Count: _329

AN: quote is from Volume 11, Chapter 61.

* * *

W is for…

"_But, I do wonder why you don't like the water so much, Kyo-kun?" -Tohru_

He never really understood it himself, it was just one of those things that had been a part of his life since the day he was born and he went with it. He hated water, the cat before him hated water, and the one before that hated it, and the one before him, and so on; a long chain of a absurd hatred for an element that had done him no wrong. At least he had a reason for hating the rat.

Sometimes after an unfortunate run-in water he would have the strangest dreams. Dreams of water rushing all around him, pulling him down, down, down, filling his lungs to the brim, soaking his fur, and pushing him farther and farther away from so unknown goal. He'd tumble and twirl ungracefully in the water, clawing desperately towards the murky surface. And when he finally reached land, drenched and shivering, he felt such an overwhelming sense of _failure_. When he woke up, he always felt betrayed and irate in a way that he could never understand.

Nothing about it made sense. Opposed to rain he didn't feel dead tired when swimming. Instead his skin would tingle uncomfortably and the hair on the back of his neck would stand on end. And then he'd get that feeling of being pushed far, far, away (like his dream), almost claustrophobic.

Was it even possible to feel claustrophobic in water?

It was a mystery, just like the rest of the damn curse. He had learned to live with it, just as he had learned to live with the other quirks and burdens that were placed on his shoulders. And honestly, it was one of things he could care less about. That never stopped him from wishing he could go near water without a sense of fear though.

Water.

* * *

AN: Where to begin? First off I'm sorry about the extremely late delay. My muse has recently ran off on me and the words haven't been flowing for me like usual. Every time I'd try to sit down and write it out it either came out horrible or I couldn't think of anything at all. You guys deserve the best I got and I felt you deserved better then some halfbaked version I'd spew out just to keep up with updates. Coming to issue number two, I think this could have gone better. I had the prompt, just no idea how I wanted to go about it. I love the water, so it was kind-of hard to write in the POV of someone who hates it. However a month is long enough to put off a simple drabble I believe, so this is what I got. I'm terribly sorry and promise to do better next week (hopefully this will push me out of my funk). Moving on to the third thing, this was pretty much inspired by the other version of the zodiac origin story. It's not mentioned in fruba (I think) so it's not exactly canon, but I felt it tied in nicely with my water prompt. If you guys haven't heard of the other story feel free to ask about it or go check it out for yourselves, this note is getting a bit long to explain the whole story. So if you guys are still out there thank you for hanging in there for me and please continue to review. I assure you this should be done by September at least.


	24. Xanthe

_Rating: _PG

_Pairings/Characters: _KyoxTohruxYuki. Kyo mostly.

_Genre/Summary: _**Romance. **When he first saw her wearing them, it wasn't a big deal.

_Word Count: _307

AN: And now, the moment we've wait almost a year for: the dreaded X. (Sorry, couldn't resist.)

* * *

X is for…

When he first noticed her wearing them it wasn't a big deal. She wore ribbons in her hair all the time. He figured she had a whole drawer full of them and that's why he never noticed them before. Bright yellow, silk, ribbons cut in a lacey pattern.

But then he saw that damn rat smirking. It was one of those "I just bested you again" smirks. He might not be a genius, but he caught on pretty quickly that those ribbons weren't just ordinary ribbons. They were, in fact, a gift.

From Yuki.

And in that instant, he hated them. He hated those damn ribbons and what they stood for. Each time she wore them it was a obnoxious bright beacon of how the rat had a claim on her, a win in the battle for her affections (though he didn't start thinking that way till much later). Every time he saw them fluttering in her hair images of her blushing and giggling as he gave them to her invaded his mind. He wondered, did she give him an extra sweet smile, a peck on the cheek, or worse yet, a kiss on the lips?

He'd stamp down those visions, tuck the jealousy away. Because, he vowed, one day he'd tear those damn ribbon right out of her hair, throw them in the mud and stomp on them till they were as dirty as Yuki. And then, he would give her a new pair, ribbons shinier, and softer, and better then the ones Yuki gave her. One day he'd give her orange ribbons to wear in her hair and finally, finally beat the rat at something.

Until then, he'd just grit his teeth at the sight of those damn yellow ribbons.

Xanthe.

* * *

AN: So now you're all probably wondering, "what the hell is Xanthe?!" It is, incase it wasn't as obvious as I tried to make it, a Greek name meaning yellow. After relentlessly searching through every dictionary in the house and every decent online one I could find it was the best I could come up with. Because really you can't do much with the scientific name for some skin disease or flower, or species of African frog. And I had no clue what do with X-Ray. I briefly thought about xenophobia but if anyone could be described with that word it would be Akito I think. So there it is, not exactly Kyoish but I think I covered his jealousy well enough for it to count. Plus a throw back to the first few volumes is always fun. As always please review! I really want to know what you guys think of this one.


	25. Yearn

_Rating: _G

_Pairings/Characters: _chibi!Kyo

_Genre/Summary: _**Angst/Gen**. He's wished for the same thing every New Years...

_Word Count: _294

AN: credit for this idea goes to HarryPotter'sgirl17, because her idea was much better then mine. Plus she's been throwing out words for a good many chapters, I figured it was time to indulge a little ;).

* * *

Y is for…

He heard laughter coming from the warm glow. There was the clinking of dishes, the soft music, mirth filled voices…a typical cheerful scene he imagined that any New Years celebration would be, especially for the Sohma's. He imagined table after table of delicious gourmet dishes expertly prepared. He imagined the entire Zodiac sitting around each other, sharing stories and jokes for entertainment. He wondered what it was like, enjoying the New Year with family.

He was never allowed inside, never allowed to participate because he was the cat. Instead he was left to sit out in the cold, mouth watering at the wafting scents, imagining what the celebration was like to make the freezing hours pass more quickly. It was the same thing for the past four years. No one wanted to spend the holiday with him, not Mommy or Daddy, not any of his cousins, and mostly especially not god.

He wished he could spend New Years with them. He wished he could be in the warmth of the main house. It was the one thing he had wished for every New Year-to be able to join his family. The night continued, until the uproarious cheer from inside told him the new year had finally come. Squeezing his eyes shut in concentration, he wished as hard as he could like he did every year. Afterwards, he quickly moved his stiff and cold body off the step and scurried off to the main gates where Mommy would be waiting to pick him up. He had learned the hard way not to sit outside after the celebrations.

But who knows, maybe next year he'll get to join them. At least, that's what he hoped.

Yearn.

* * *

AN: So I don't know about the rest of you but my first week of school was crazier then first expected. That's my excuse and I'm sticking with it. I'm glad you all enjoyed X by the way and I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews. I've mentioned I'm horrible about that right? Anywho, it's almost over! Is that crazy or what? Sniffs, I'm actually getting a little sad here...please review while I'll go drown my sorrows in ice cream.


	26. Zip

_Rating: _PG. **Warning! Major OOCKyo. **

_Pairings/Characters: _slight Kyoru if you blink. Tohru, OOCKyo, Yuki, and honorable mention for Momiji.

_Genre/Summary: _**Humor. **Upon becoming the Sohma's housemaid Tohru learned many things about her housemates.

_Word Cout: _450ish. Not really a drabble anymore...

* * *

Z is for…

Upon becoming the Sohma's housemaid Tohru learned many things about her housemates.

Yuki was extremely OCD about wrinkled clothes, so she always had to iron his shirts, while Kyo preferred his loose and baggy, so she could never dry them all the way so they wouldn't shrink. Shigure's nose was very sensitive so she had to be careful about what cleaners she used, and Kyo is a rather picky eater. Yes, Tohru learned most of their quirks and peeves.

But she soon found out she had to learn their animalistic ones too.

For example, Yuki has a phobia of mousetraps so she had to hide all the mousetraps (as well as the cheese because he ate it like Momiji goes through candy). She never lets Shigure borrow her pens, or pencils, or erasers because he chews every one of them to bits and pieces. And Kami-sama help you if he finds your gum stash. Kyo's though needed to come with a bright red warning label.

"No wait Kyo-kun you-!" Crash! Tohru sighed as something else fell to the floor. However before she could do or say anything else a blur of orange zoomed past her at impossible speeds, a loud smash following it.

"Stupid cat keep away-" something shattered as the two tussled again. They had lost control over the hyperactive cat. Yuki's uncharacteristic curses rang through the house as Momiji giggled mischievously. Sighing, Torhu decided to try to calm things down before the situation got any worse.

"Here Kyo-kun! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" she called, feeling rather foolish. The rowdy noise stopped…and suddenly a pair of arms had slithered around her waist. "Meep!" she shrieked in surprise as she felt Kyo sneak up behind her. His nose brushed against her cheek and his hair tickled her ear. His chest was only a breath away from her back.

"Tohru-chan smells reeeeeaaallllyyy nice," he giggled in a totally unKyo-like way. She flushed ten shades of red as Kyo began to actually purr in her ear. "So, so pretty Tohru-chan…" she stiffened as he nuzzled her exposed neck, skin tingling as his mouth moved against her skin. She felt dizzy from all the heat radiating from her face.

"Stupid cat stay away from her," a haggard Yuki staggered to the kitchen, in full Ice Bitc-err Prince mode. She felt Kyo's arms tighten as he growled possessively. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out his flushed face and too huge, unfocused pupils.

"RAT!" Kyo cried barbarically as he all but launched himself at the suddenly terrified rat. Ruckus and general chaos followed the two as Tohru tried to slow her maddening heart rate.

Something else to put on her mental check list: never give Kyo catnip.

"Wow Tohru-chan look at all the whirling colors!"

Zip.

* * *

AN: Where should I begin...oh right! *gets down on hands and knees* I am so, terribly, horribly, sorry. I am so mad at myself for taking a flippin' MONTH to update this. What can I say other than that October was the month from hell. All the bussers at work quit, so I had to work every. single. weekend. till we hired more and school...god I don't even WANT to think about how evil school has been. Let's just say chemistry is the biggest mistake of my life and my english teacher is crazy for expecting me to spit out a portfolio piece every week. Not to mention that I had three drafts for this and couldn't make up my mind so the delay worsened. I couldn't resist the catnip idea since I missed it. Anyways to make up for my horribleness I've decided to treat you guys to a little bonus chapter! Originally it was a possible surprise/epilouge, but you guys deserve to be thrown a bone so there. It'll take me about two weeks (hopefully) to get it up but by God this fic will be done by the end of the year!


	27. Alphabet Redux

_Rating: _PG.

_Pairings/Characters: _Is Kyrou heavy towards the end. Mostly Kyo and Tohru, with an honorable mention for Yuki and Kazuma.

_Genre/Summary: _**Mix of everything. **It's impossible to describe someone with only a few words.

_Word Count: 570ish_

AN: Credit for the following prompts go to: HarryPotter'sgirl117 for **Stay, Victorious, **and **Yes**; Mimi for **Unconditional**; and Kyki The Late Night Writer for **Xanadu**

* * *

A is also for **The** **Aristocats **and though Kyo thinks Disney has it all wrong, he finds it adorable (yet predictable) that it's one of Tohru's favorite movies.

B is also for **boar**, one of his least favorite animals, second to rats.

C is also for **collars**; he hates anything tight around his neck.

D is also for **damn**, a personal favorite curse word of his.

E is also for **Egypt**, a magical land that used to worship cats; he wishes he had been born there.

F is also for **fight**, the only thing he can do to keep moving forwards.

G is also for **ghosts**; they're the damn reason why he hates Halloween.

H is also for **heights** and the never ending sense of peace he finds when up far away from his problems.

I is also for **instinct**, that weird way of knowing of how to mouse hunt when he really shouldn't.

J is also for **jailers**; there are so many forces dictating his future he doesn't know if he'll ever be free.

K is also for **Kazuma-**one of the best things that happened to him.

L is also for **leeks**; those stupid things really make him sick. When will Tohru remember to stop fixing them?!

M is also for **martial arts**, his one passion that he won't let that Rat take away.

N is also for **nine** lives, but he may need more than that to survive Kagura's wrath.

O is also for **obligation**, though Kyo wishes the Cat House was one duty he could shirk.

P is also for **pity**; he wants everyone would stop looking at him that way. He doesn't need pity from anyone.

Q is also for **quarrel **the only thing he'd willingly talk to Yuki for.

R is also for **rain** which he wants to go away 'cause Kyo hates feeling so damn weak.

S is also for **stay**, the only thing he ever asked his mother to do for him.

T is also for his **temper** which is as volatile and explosive as a volcano.

U is also for **unconditional;** the only way Tohru can describe her love for him.

V is also for **victorious**; it's the greatest feeling in the world when he hugs her.

W is also for **wary;** he learned to not trust anyone at first glance the hard way.

X is also for **Xanadu** and how no matter where he is any place with Tohru in it seems to be the most beautiful on earth (Kami he's become so damn soft).

Y is also for **yes**, the best word to ever come out of Tohru's mouth. Maybe…

Z is also for **Zodiac**; he never wants to hear about it again if the curse is ever broken.

_~I don't think there's any way to fully described Sohma Kyo. He is many things; he has been formed from so many different experiences, circumstances, likes, dislikes, motives, and emotions. I suppose cat is an obvious choice. But there is so much more to him than his curse! The Kyo-kun I know is much more than a cat. After all, it's impossible to describe someone with only a few words! He's-_

"Oy Tohru let's go!" Kyo hollered from downstairs. A little flustered from the sudden interruption, Tohru hurriedly scribbled a finish to her journal entry, grabbed her sun hat, and rushed downstairs (almost breaking her neck in the process).

_Simply put Kyo-kun is Kyo-kun, and I wouldn't have him any other way. _

**The End**

* * *

AN: Holy smuckers it is done! I mean like, wow is the only word I can say right now. It's hard to believe I started this almost a year ago. The list form above, that was the very original plan for this fic. I'm glad I took the drabble...-ish route though. The list is basically a way for me to squeeze in a few more ideas, and give you guys more solid ending (hopefully). **Dolphingirl32173 **asked if I could continue this in reverse, my answer: I considered it for the longest time but I'm afraid this is it. Maybe in the very distant future I'll pick this up again but for now I think it's time to move on a bit. Plus, I don't have much time to write these days and it's only going to get worse as the year goes on. I mean come on, it took me about a month to get this posted! (blame Q! I couldn't think of anything!). I'm sad this is ending but there are other Fruba fics in the works! (yayness).

A giant THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck with me on this-reviews (153!), story alerts, favorites, you guys effiing rock. Special thanks to those who threw out ideas/reviewed for about every chapter goes to: **Vikertee (where have you been by the way?), Dolphingirl32173, silver-sunshine-girl, Aniasin, Princess Gillybean, Kyonkichi-san, and 9xDance Water Dancex9. **Of course you're all amazing and your reviews have done wonders for my confidence in my writing. Thank you so much!!!

One final time: Please review!


End file.
